Grace's Wings
by regowolf
Summary: (Original Story!) Ever since I can remember people have called me a demon. Never once would I have guessed how wrong they were. After all, I have seen one in real life and found out just how different we are. I realized that just because my wings are black, doesnt mean Ive fallen. It simply means I have the will to rise. Because, I'm a descendant of Nephilim, half Angel, half Man.


**Grace's Wing**

**By RegoWolf**

Prologue

Nine Years, that's how long I went without knowing my real name. Nine years is how long I went thinking I was abandoned. Nine years was how long I lived thinking I was nothing more than an abomination, a freak forced to live in this world only to be criticized at every turn for things out of my control. And it took me nine years to finally find my purpose in life, along with my past and future.

Chapter One

"Grace! What did I say about locking yourself in there?!"

"Go away Nathan!" I yelled as I tightened my hold in my legs. I had been _trying_ to hide in the old abandoned shack that I have long since come to call my home.

"Common! Don't blame me for the rest of the village's stupidity!" Nathan yelled again as he pounded on the already damaged door.

"It's not stupidity! They're right; I'm a monster!" I yelled as I squeezed my legs even tighter against my chest. "They have every right to hate me." I finished in a whisper.

"Grace!" Nathan growled as he then kicked open the door, I wasn't all that surprised. After all, this was the third time this week that he had broken into my home. "What the hell do you mean?!" He then stormed up to me and grabbed my arm to force me up, now that surprised me a little. "They should be worshiping the ground you walk on. I mean look at you! You're an Angel!" He said gesturing to my back that I had made a huge effort to hide with a long black cloak that a nun at the Orphanage gave me years ago, though she has long since left this world.

I looked down, tears threatening to fall for the thousandth time this week. "I'm no angel. If I ever was I'm the wicked one who fell." I said as a tear finally fell, and my body shook. "I'm the modern day Lucifer." I said a little more calmly, a sad smile spread across my face.

"Grace…" Nathan stated putting his hand on my back, making me jump back in fright. The last thing I wanted to see where the blasted _things_ that I have had the misfortune to have.

"How can you not agree with everyone?" I yelled as the tears finally started to drizzle down my face. "I mean you've seen them more than half the village. How can you still think that I'm something as holy as an angel?"

"Because," Nathan started grabbing me and pulling me into a hug, "you are the purest, prettiest, most peace loving person I have ever met."

"Nathan…"

"Yes Grace?"

"Let go of me." I said with a bored expression. Usually if a girl had such an experience with a boy (especially with one as good looking as Nathan) they would be swooning over him and possibly crying. I on the other hand, have had the exact same speech and hug ever since we met at the orphanage nine years ago.

Nathan grabbed my shoulders and held me at arm's length, a pouting look on his face. "But Grace…" He started as a tender smile appeared on his face. "I can't help but adore your beautiful wings!" He said as he let go of me to reveal a long piece of cloth in his hands. I instantly recognize it as the cloak I had been wearing.

A horrified look crossed my face as I looked behind me to only flinch at the sight. Behind me, attached to my back, were two pitch black wings. "N-Nathan!" I yelled as I looked back at him, my face paling. "P-please give it back!"

Nathan only smiled as he held the cloak over his head, triumphant. "Not until you admit your wings are beautiful!" He said with a playful wink.

"Stop it! We both know that's never going to happen!" I yelled at I tried to get the cloak, only to lose due to the fact that he is almost a foot taller than me.

"Then you'll just have to fly to get it."

"NO!" I yelled in frustration as tears started to form yet again. "I've had these _things_ on my back for as long as I can remember and have yet to use them! They are the things that have made my life a living hell, using them would only make everything worse!"

Nathan looked down at me, his cheerful attitude gone, replaced with one of controlled fury that I have never seen him wear in my life. "And ignoring them will only be hiding the true you." He said calmly, although I could tell he was trying his hardest not to yell. "Your wings are a part of you, stop trying to insist that they aren't."

I looked at him in shock, never once had he ever gotten mad at me. It was a frightening thing to behold, no matter how hard he was trying to suppress it. However that didn't change the way I felt about the situation. "No!" I yelled looking him in the eyes with determination. "They are nothing but objects that I have had the misfortune of getting. If you like them so much, then you can have them!" I yelled as I then ran out of the cottage, forgetting all about my cloak.

"Grace!" Nathan yelled as I left, but I ignored him as I continued to race through the village, needing to escape.

"Look, it's the _freak_. I wonder why it left its den today."

"That abomination! Doesn't it know that no one wants it here. Its nothing more than a waste of space."

"No wonder it was abandoned in the woods all those years ago."

"To show off those dark wings like that, it must really be begging to be run out of town."

_'Sh-shut up!'_ I yelled in my head as I ran, wanting nothing more than to get away from everything. _'I didn't ask to be like this!'_ I then ran faster, out of town and into the woods.

For the longest time I had come to fear the woods. When I was only seven I was abandoned there and had to fend for myself for what seemed like years. I ended up suppressing the whole experience, like who left me there, though I didn't have to think too hard as to why. Although one thing I do remember is a lot of trees, the wind howling through the night, and on a couple instances I could have sworn I saw what my childish mind thought were monsters, though I have long since pushed those ridiculous fancies aside.

Once I had finally gotten out of the woods I ended up in the small village I currently reside in. It took only minutes for people to send me off to the orphanage, then one short hour for people to realize that the_ things_ attached to my back were actually wings. However the Orphanage kept me there for as long as they could, which is how I met Nathan.

He, unlike me, was not abandoned, but actually orphaned when his house burned down only days after I came into town, which a lot of people thought was an Omen. And since Nathan had insisted that it was a large group of monsters that did it a lot of people started to despise me. However after a year or two Nathan had gotten over the thought of monsters at about the same time I did.

Before Nathan came into the picture I had no name, since I couldn't seem to remember mine. So the town insisted to call me Lilith or Demon Spawn. It took Nathan only a minute of meeting me, wings and all, for him to start calling me Grace, and it has stuck ever since, well, at least in Nathan's eyes.

However, no matter how often he defended me, I was always picked on and chased around, and almost every time I would end up in the forest. It became so frequent that eventually it became my safe haven. Of course it was not as comfy as my rundown cottage, which I started to live in once I turned fourteen, but since half the village was scared of the darkness of the trees that held the unknown, I found it to be quieter and more secluded.

Once I entered the woods I could not hide the smile that plastered itself onto my face. After a few minutes I decided that I was a good distance away from the village and I came to a complete stop, content with the trees around me, "Finally," I said as I looked around the area, "some time to myself!"

I then laid down against a tree and relaxed. I would normally try to climb up one so that no one wandering around would stumble upon me, but to be honest I was too tired to care at the moment.

I let out a sigh as I looked behind me to see the _things_ had stretched themselves out somewhat. "What am I going to do about this?" I asked as I let them fully extend so that I could get a good look at them.

_"Grace…"_ I heard someone say, and I found myself stiffen. I slowly started to look around, but found no one. _"I've finally found you…"_ the voice continued, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Wh-who's there!" I yelled as I slowly started to stand up. "Show yourself!" I stated with false bravo.

It was then that a bone chilling laugh echoed through the forest, _"Oh, how I have waited for this day…"_

It was then that I saw something, a movement that flashed in the corner of my eye. I quickly turned around and found a man, slowly walking towards me. I look at him, not sure what to think. As far as I can tell he was not from my village. We are very small and secluded, so no face should be unfamiliar unless they are outsiders, which this man most likely was.

"Who are you? How do you know me!" I yelled as I started to back away from the man. I wasn't sure why, but the man just sent my nerves on edge.

_"Finally, my master will have his Grace."_ The man continued, as if he didn't hear me. I took another step back, as he continued to move forward. _"Master's Grace!"_ the man yelled, and just like that, he was running towards me.

I let out a started yelp as he came at me, and when the distance between us became smaller it revealed his face. It was definitely not what I would have expected. First off, I expected the man's eyes to be brown or even a greenish blue, but instead I found he had deep crimson eyes with cat like slits. Another thing I found odd was that instead of straight or even crooked teeth, his were razor sharp, that reminded me of the knives the nuns always told me to keep away from whenever I came into the kitchen.

However the one thing that scared me the most, next to the teeth of course, were his hands. They seemed to be dyed red while his nails were a deep black and looked just as sharp as his teeth, maybe sharper. Then the fact that he raised one of his hands, ready to tear me to ribbons, scared me to the point I heard an ear splitting scream as something black came between me and the man. The next thing I notice is another ear splitting sound that reminded me of nails on a chalkboard, except ten times worse.

It took me only a moment to realize the sound was the man's, or monster's, nails scraping themselves on the _things_ on my back that had come to defend me all on their own. I didn't have time to think about what that meant, I only had one thought on my mind, run.

_"GRACE!"_ The monster yelled, but I ignored it as I ran faster, not wanting to die, not yet, not now!

"Grace!" I heard another voice yell, but I ignore that one too, not wanting to risk getting attacked by another monster. "Grace!" It yelled again, but it sounded closer,fear tore through me as I quickly came to a halt, I had planed to go in another direction, but was stopped as pain shoot through my leg. The next thing I knew I was kneeling on the cold grass.

_"Nowhere to run… No can't run… My Master's Grace…"_ The monster ranted right behind me. I quickly spun my head around to find what had caused the pain in my leg. It was a whip that the monster was holding that burned a bright red. Though that paled in comparison to the rest of the monster since his features seemed to be becoming a lot less human and a lot more like a demon. Even the red dye seemed to have moved from his hands all the way to his face. I felt myself begin to shiver in what I knew was fear as he walked towards me again.

"Grace!" The other voice yelled again and I felt a small bit of hope when I realized that it wasn't another monster's voice, but Nathan's. However the hope was quickly extinguished upon realizing that Nathan was one man, and he would soon be up against a deadly and possibly man eating monster.

"Nathan, Run!" I yelled as I tried to stand, only to fall once again as the pain in my leg intensified once I put pressure into it. However he seemed to ignore me as he broke through the trees and ended up right in between the monster and I.

_"Grace… My Master's Grace!"_ The monster yelled as he raised the whip, and true terror washed through me upon realizing that Nathan was in danger.

"Nathan!" I yelled as I pushed myself up, ignoring the pain in my foot, and charged toward him. It was only when I reached him that the whip came down upon us. I quickly shut my eyes as pain erupted through my back. More screams ripped through the air.

"Grace!" Nathan yelled in shock but I ignored him as I thought of something that I had been fearful to do in years.

I had never really been one to mess around with the _things_ on my back, but after being run into the forest one too many times one gets curious. So a few years ago, out of pure interest, I tried to see if I could somehow get rid of them. It took over a dozen sharp objects, that all broke only after a few minutes of use. In the end I just decided to think outside the box, it took several minutes of trying to simply will them away that something happened. They had suddenly just disappeared and, I'll admit, I would have loved the outcome if I hadn't fainted after only a minute of trying to sustain it. Later I was disappointed to wake up to them being on my back once again.

I had tried to same thing multiple times, and was able to hold it longer and longer each time. However after being able to hold it for more than a couple hours I accidentally did something I hadn't expected, something that scared me so much I was frightened to do it ever again.

So after that I had only tried to get rid of them to simply feel relaxed and to release the tension of my day, even if it was only for a limited amount of time. Though after what happened before, I tried not to hold it for more than half an hour for fear of hurting someone or something. However now seemed like the perfect time to do the unexpected.

So with a small smile, I willed them to simply vanish and slowly turned around towards the man, and held out my hand. I then let the warm feeling that was now on my back flow into my hands, causing what appeared to be black flames to dance across my fingers, and the pain that was on my back to virtually vanish._ 'Please, don't let me hurt Nathan.'_ I prayed as I let the flames fly out of my hands and towards the monster.

It seemed to growl in outrage at the flames as he leaped out of the way and started towards me once again. I let out another startled yelp as I tried to force more flames at the creature, who only avoided them again and again. Once he was upon me all I could do was will my arm us to cover my face. The result was pain shooting through my wrists as he dug his claws into them.

"Grace!" Nathan yelled as he ran at us.

I wanted to yell at him, tell him that he should just run, that this was my fight, but I knew it would have been pointless. Nathan was like an older brother to me, he protected me when he could, he even took a few hits for me and chased away the kids that tormented me. Would now really be any different even though they could bother die?

However I didn't want Nathan to protect me. I wanted him to have his own life, where he could meet a nice girl and live normally away from me and my weirdness. None of that would be even remotely possible if the monster got the blood he seeked.

So after a deep breath I looked the monster straight in the eye, and with all the power I could muster, forced it all to go straight at it. The outcome, I found a large chunk of flames emit from my very chest and right at the monster, instantly setting his whole body on fire.

A split second, that was how long it took the monster to go from a black blazing tower to nothing. Hell, there wasn't even a remote trace of ash where it had once been. There was just nothing. I let out a stifled chuckle, nothing but adrenaline was causing my body to move now as I looked at Nathan, more than content to find that there was not even a scratch on him.

_'His normal life is waiting.'_ I thought gleefully as everything started to go dark.

* * *

><p>"Help!" Nathan yelled as he ran through the forest. He honestly had no idea where he was going, but at the moment he could have cared less. His best friends, and secret crush, was in danger and she needed help fast. "Please!" He continued to yell. It was then that he saw light in the distance and let out a relieved chuckle. "Finally, don't worry Grace, you'll be fine." He whispered in her ear as he carried her bridal style towards the light.<p>

However the moment he came within distance to see what was in the light he tripped on a stray root and ended up stumbling out of the dark forest and into a path that carried two people wearing black and white clothes.

"Watch out!" Nathan barely got out as he then collided with one of the people, losing his grip on Grace in the process.

"Ella!" Nathan heard a boy yell behind him, and he couldn't help but feel the same kind of voice in his own head, except he was aiming it towards Grace. "What the Hell?!" the boy continued, his voice more angry now than worried.

However before Nathan could find the boy to answer him, he found himself face to face with a shocking sight. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, ten times more gorgeous than Grace, not that Nathan ever really liked her for her outer looks. The girl in front of him had long wavy black hair and a deep red smile, that seemed amused at the moment. The only thing that caught Nathan off guard were her crimson eyes, that seemed to bore into his, though they looked nothing like the man's who had attacked Grace. They were gentle, and full of life, while his were outraged and wanted nothing more than murder.

"Oh… um… sorry." Nathan stated as he started to get off of the girl, that he awkwardly just realized he had knocked over. However he hardly had the chance to move before he felt the collar of his shirt being pulled as he was forcefully lifted away from the girl.

"Get away from my sister you ass!" The boy yelled.

Nathan looked up, and found a boy who looked strikingly familiar to the girl except his eyes were full of anger and he looked a lot more muscular.

"I said I was sorry!" Nathan yelled. He was usually used to dealing with asses like him in the village, so his first choice of action was anger. "I was in a hurry an-," Nathan paused, shock overwhelming him. "Grace!" He suddenly remembered as he jerked out of the boy's grip, that had somehow loosed once he heard Nathan's word. Not that he cared, the one thing that mattered was Grace, and he had dropped her!

He quickly went to her side, hoping that the wounds on her wrists had not opened. After the monster had scratched her, Grace's wounds had clotted remarkably fast, though he wouldn't be surprised if they started to bleed once again.

"Oh Grace. Please just wait a little longer." Nathan stated as he scooped her up into his arms once again.

"What happened to her?" The girl asked next to Nathan, a worried look on her face.

Nathan could not help but jump at her sudden words, but quickly got over it, "She was attacked by a…well… a demon…"

The girl looked startled by his words, but her only response to them was to look at her brother, who shared a similar expression.

"What's your name?" The boy asked him, a hard look crossing his face.

"Nathan, yours?"

"I'm Ella." the girl stated, stepping forward, a concerned look on her face. "This is my brother Triston, and if you want to help your friend, you'll want to follow us."

Nathan looked between the two, not sure of what he should make of them. They seemed… well weird. They wore similar black and white clothing that might suggest that (1) they take the whole 'sibling' thing a little too far, or (2) they work together. He was willing to believe it was the ladder. However none of this suggested that he should trust them, beside the fact that they didn't seem to want to prove him wrong about being attacked by a demon. As a matter of fact that seemed to be the whole reason they were willing to help him and Grace. So far, he wasn't liking what all these facts were pointing, but what choice did he have? Grace was in danger, and their village wouldn't really be willing to help her.

"Okay, but you have to explain a few things to me," Nathan stated as he tightened his hold on Grace, hoping he wasn't making a big mistake.

* * *

><p>I'll be honest. I was surprised that I woke up. I thought for sure I would have died soon after I killed the monster. But here I was; waking up to Nathan's relieved face. That was soon followed by a bone crushing hug that only ended up hurting ten times worse thanks to the injuries I received. That boy really knew how to show his affection in the most painful way possible.<p>

"Thank God you're finally awake!" Nathan stated as his hug got tighter.

"Yeah, I get it. Now please. Let go!" I practically yelled as I tried to force him off me to no avail.

"No this is your punishment for almost dying."

I could not help the chuckle that escaped my lips, "You're acting like I was willingly giving myself to the monster."

"You might as well have, your fighting skills suck!" Nathan stated as he pulled us apart, a wide smile playing on his lips.

"Well then next time you can fight the damn thing." I stated jokingly.

"Speaking of monsters," I hear a male voice ask. "How is it that you survived being attacked by one?"

I quickly turn around to find two people sitting across the room from Nathan and I. They were undeniably siblings with their identical hair and features. However the moment I caught sight of their red eyes I let out a startled shriek as I push myself off the bed in an attempt to get away.

"Grace, hold on!" Nathan yelled as he grabbed hold on my arms. It was only due to his touch that I found myself stop in my tracks. "They aren't demons, they are actually the total opposite."

I look at him in shock, "Opposite of demons… wha-,"

"He's saying the monster you faced was a demon." The girl stated as she stood up, "And my brother and I… we're only a small part of the organization that fights them."

"What does that make you? Exorcists?!"

It was then that a chuckle left the boys mouth. "You have been reading far too many books. Exorcists are nothing more than extremists who think they can get rid of demons by waving around their crosses and forcing the word of God upon them."

"Then who the Hell are you?!" I exclaim.

"We call ourselves The Descent."

"Descent?" I ask, _'Why would someone call themselves Descent of all things?'_

"It was what our organization started calling us once our kind was discovered." The girl started as she shifted in her seat.

"Your kind?"

"We're a very… special race of humans… one that most thought were nothing but rumors or myths." The girl then looked out the window. "Descent stands for Descendants… of the Nephilim."

"The offspring of Angels and man." Nathan exclaimed, a far off look in his eyes, though they seemed to be more worried than day-dreamy.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you guys think? I started this story about 2 months ago, and so far I've already thought up a plot and ending! I'm SO excited! So please review and tell me what you think so that I can post more chapters for you all to read :D<strong>


End file.
